


School of Hell

by BlueEnvy1



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Highschool, Cute, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Possible smut, School, Slight Age differences, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnvy1/pseuds/BlueEnvy1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that life isn't always as simple as picking Daisy's. You've got to make difficult choices, mature and discover who you really are. And that's what Michael, Calum, Luke and Ashton are trying to do. Well actually first they just want to get through school. Being different than what everyone expects make life so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfiction for the 5sos fandom (I usually write anime Fanfics haha). I'm honestly rubbish at updating and remembering facts so I'm going to quickly explain stuff here, not just for you guys, but also for me.  
> This story is based in England, but I'm messing up some of the facts (for example the school system) to make it easier and suit my story.
> 
> School System:  
> Primary school is from age 5 to 10 (year 1 to year 6)  
> Middle school is from age 11 to 13 (year 7 to 9)  
> High school is from age 14 to 17 (year 10 to 13)  
> College/ 6th form (both are the same basically, but a 6th form can be an extension of a local high school) is for any ages who wish to continue their education after 18. There's three years in this part of school (freshman, junior and senior)  
> This is also posted on wattpad under my name which is AnimeOtakuBlue

Full name- Ashton Fletcher Irwin  
Age- 18  
Birthday- 7th July  
School- Richmond 6th Form  
School Year- Freshman  
Favourite quote- Your mind is a powerful thing. When you fill it with positive thoughts, your life will start to change.  
Has no school uniform and looks mostly like the photo to the side or above.

Ashton Intro:  
The curly haired boy full on pelted down the corridor, throwing sorrys over his shoulder to the people he accidentally ran into.  
It was the first day of school after a month long summer holiday and Ashton being himself forgot exactly how long it takes him to walk as he was new to the town and was now regretting ignoring his earlier alarm. He refused to let himself be late as he wanted to make a good impression on this new school and being late was not a good start.  
He tightly held his schedule in his left hand, crumpling it slightly, as he threw yet another quick glance at the room he's supposed to be. Sighing, he realised he had absolutely no clue where in the hell the class was and accepted the fate he was going to be late. He back tracked to the office and asked for a map, politely of course, while trying to catch his breath.  
The only thought running through his mind was,'I really need to exercise more'. Finally receiving a map from the pissed off looking office lady, he quickly jogged to his class and knocked on his classroom door.  
He opened it after hearing a muffled come in and barely managed to gulp out his next words under the glares he was receiving:  
"Hey sorry I'm late, I'm Ashton and I'm a new student"

Full name- Calum Thomas Hood  
Age- 19  
Birthday- 25th January  
School- Richmond 6th Form  
School year- Junior  
Favourite quote- Be somebody who makes everybody feel like a somebody.

Calum story intro:  
Calum walked into school calmly, greeting all his classmates with a smile and sometimes a quiet hello to friends. He pushed his bag further onto his shoulder and prayed that they would be given their locker keys today as he was not prepared to carry around all his football (soccer) stuff around all of the first day back after the Summer holidays. Confidently, he walked into his surprisingly crowded classroom seeing as it was 10 minutes before the start of school and threw his bag at his normal seat at the back by the window, where all the jocks tended to sit.

Making sure that no one was even looking at his bag, he walked back out of class and went to the football fields to mentally prepare himself for a full 9 hours of school. He sighed knowing that the day would be difficult as he was tired and he couldn't allow himself to snap at anyone if he wanted to complete the school year without getting any detentions like he promised his parents.

Hearing the bell which signifies the start of school ring, he sadly pushed himself from his crouching position, brushing any dust off and trudged into the school building. He was definitely not prepared for another school year and he was honestly wondering why he decided to continue school after high school.

Full name- Luke Robert Hemmings  
Age- 17  
Birthday- 16th July  
School- Richmond High School  
School year- Year 13  
Favourite quote- Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory.

Luke intro:  
Luke giggled as he walked downstairs to hug his mum goodbye and skipped out of the door. Around 2 metres away from the door he suddenly flushed red and spun on his heel, running back towards his home, grabbing his lunch and then pretending nothing happened. Liz (Luke's mum) erupted into laughter looking at her son awkwardly pretend that he didn't forget anything even though the street was completely empty.

After Luke finally made it to school and triple checked that he had all his notebooks and anything he could possibly need for school for the next year, he promptly tripped and spilled everything. Pushing himself slowly up, he released the breath he was holding as there was no one around to see him fall. Finding that quite odd, he checked his phone and realised he was at least half an hour early for school.

Defeated, he crouched and picked up all his school things and then slowly slumped his way to his classroom.

Full name- Michael Gordon Clifford  
Age- 17  
Birthday- 20th November  
School- Richmond high school  
School year- year 13  
Favourite quotes- Hold on pain ends   
The less you respond to negative people, the more peaceful your life will become

Michael intro:  
Michael cracked his eyes open slowly, blinking away the sleep. Yawning he stretched and kicked his blanket of him. Seeing as he wasn't woken up with screams and shouting, he knew that either one or even both of his parents were out and he sighed in relief. He hated the constant arguing and he was sick of having to pick sides. He saw faults in both and he wasn't going to agree to one of his parents because he knew he would take the brunt of the anger from whoever he disagreed with.

Glancing at his small phone, he noticed that if he got ready in the next 10 minutes he would be right on time to run to the post office and hand out the newspapers like he's supposed to. God knows he couldn't risk losing this job, it was one of the only stable incomes to pay for his food and clothing. He stood up and carefully manoeuvred around the mess on the floor, taking extra care not to step on any of the broken glass.

He changed into a black hoodie and blue ripped skinny jeans and jogged out the door, barely remembering that he needed his school bag due to him not being able to return home after his paper round. Coming with the realisation that he needed his bag, came the realisation that today was the first day back to school from the holidays and he groaned. The word 'hell' was dancing obscenely around in his mind.  
******  
After his paper round, he collected the £15 from the post office and walked as slow as possible to school. Entering the school building and locating his classroom was fairly easy seeing as it was close to the start of school and most people were in class already. Clenching his teeth he swung open the door and walked to the back of the classroom, refusing to look up from the floor. He chose the seat in the middle aisle and collapsed into it.   
'Welcome to hell...'


End file.
